


The Dancing Prince

by GayCheerios



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Dancing, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Magic Dancing, Murder plan, Poisoning, Prince!Obi-Wan, Shoemaker! Anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: The story of a Prince who loved to dance, and the shoemaker who fell in love with him.This is Barbie and the 12 Dancing Princesses but Obikin and a lot of differences.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	The Dancing Prince

**Author's Note:**

> i seriously hope this doesnt flop if it does i’ll cry i spent so long on this. 
> 
> but long story short my stupid twink ass was watching 12 dancing princesses for that delicious nostalgia and i saw the two main characters dancing and i was like: OBIKIN TIME.
> 
> DEREK LOOKS LIKE ANAKIN A BIT OK?! also im a slut for dancing. and barbie movies fuck you i do what i want

There once lived a beautiful Prince, in a far away land. His name was Obi-Wan. He was proper, polite, and kind hearted to all he met. He lived in a large lofty palace, with only his mother, for his father had passed so long ago. However, before his father passed, he had taught Obi-Wan of his love for dancing. He was light on his feet, and the most beautiful dancer in all the land. 

His father had left him the most beautiful dance pavilion, where he would dance, and dance, every day without faulter, and as he grew, so did his dancing, with every day his dancing grew more elegant, and simply beautiful. 

Though he seemed a model Prince, he was stubborn in his ways, for each time a Princess had been brought to the castle, he would turn them down, he was much too focused on his studies, and his dancing. But that was not the only reason…

Even though his unwillingness to marry was frustrating at times, his mother loved him dearly, and encouraged his dancing further, for she knew how much he loved it. 

Obi-Wan smiled, as he read the clock. He couldn’t pretend to read his book any longer, he was much too excited. As he forgot all about his book, he ran from the library to the courtyard of the castle, for today was the day that Anakin would come. With the finest ballet shoes in the country, tucked away in his signature cart. 

Obi-wan calmed himself, for he did not want to seem too eager. Whenever Anakin came with shoes, were the happiest days, Obi-wan would dance for hours these days, in the brand new, and beautiful ballet shoes he brought. 

“Where are you off to in such a hurry dear, weren’t you working on your studies?” She asked with a loving smile, as Obi-wan tried to contain his excitement. 

“Anakin is here today.” He said calmly, removing his fingers from the castle doors. 

“With new shoes no doubt.” The Queen said knowingly, as she tucked her long golden hair behind her ear, as the soft scent of flowers drifted through the air. 

Obi-Wan nodded, as his fingers impatiently tapped on his thigh. He was usually a very patient gentleman, but this was different, when Anakin came to the palace, everything was different. 

“Go, go dance.” His mother chuckled softly, waving her hands to usher the Prince outside. 

He nodded curtly, and threw the doors open happily, as he hurriedly came down the palace steps. 

There he saw Anakin waiting for him, with the same smile he had every time he came to visit. Once Obi-Wan was to the bottom of the steps, he curtly bowed. “Your highness.” He smiled. 

“Have you come with new shoes perhaps?” He asked, trying to hide the sheer excitement in his voice. 

“Was I supposed to bring shoes?” Anakin asked cheekily, smiling as he handed the key to the cart to Obi-Wan. “Maybe you can help me?” 

Obi-Wan took the key and nodded, carefully opening the doors and revealing Anakin’s beautiful work. “Anakin, your work never ceases to amaze me.” He smiled, handing the key back to the other boy. 

“Thank you, these are for you, your highness.” Anakin replied softly, reaching for a beautiful pair of white ballet shoes, and handing them to Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan took the shoes in his hands, and ever so quietly gasped, they were embedded with small blue rhinestones on the edges of the shoe. “Oh Anakin, they’re gorgeous.” The Price admitted, still in awe. 

Anakin was looking directly at Obi-Wan’s eyes and smiled. “Thank you.” 

“Would you mind helping me put them on?” Obi-Wan asked, his obvious joy beginning to seep through his calm facade. 

“Not at all.” Anakin replied with a smile, gently taking the shoes from the Prince’s hands, to duck down to place them on. He carefully and attentively tied the shoes. “There you are!” 

“Wonderful, thank you.” Obi-Wan beamed, walking over to the dance pavilion. 

“You’re going to dance  _ now? _ ” Anakin laughed, watching as the blond boy nodded in return. 

“It’s only natural. You don’t expect to give me these beautiful shoes, and I  _ not  _ dance in them right away.” Obi-Wan giggled, stepping happily into the dance pavilion.

Anakin could only smile, as he followed, and sat himself on a bench to watch. 

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, and began to dance, his steps filled with joy. You could tell in the way he closed his eyes, and the bright smile he was wearing, with each and every move and spin of his body. He could dance forever if the world would let him. He felt so free, as the wind grazed his cheeks, as he spun elegantly and freely. Obi-Wan knew Anakin was watching, but he couldn’t see himself to care, so what if he watched how beautifully he danced in the magnificent shoes he had bought for him. 

After what seemed like hours, Obi-Wan had stopped. Anakin was still staring at him with his sparkling eyes, that Obi-Wan swears he could get lost in. Anakin stood, and locked eyes with the Prince. 

“You dance beautifully, Obi-Wan.” Was all he could say, almost as if he was in a trance. 

“Thank you Anakin.” He said softly. 

Anakin broke out of this trance and smiled back. “I have to go, but I’ll be back soon.” 

It was a bit sad whenever Anakin left, he would love to invite him inside for tea sometime, but he was a busy man, as they both were. “Come back soon alright?” Obi-Wan couldn’t believe he said something so out of line, it sounded simple enough, but it wasn’t simple when the words were paired with a faint blush he knew was painting his cheeks.

“Don’t worry, I will.” Anakin smiled, as he hoisted himself onto his cart. The boy rode away with a smile, as he waved to Obi-Wan, before disappearing from view. 

The Prince couldn’t deny the warmth in his heart he felt when Anakin was around. But no matter that, he had much dancing to do…

After a long day’s worth of dancing in his new shoes, he was heading back before one of the handmaids stopped him. She was young, but such a help, and Obi-Wan’s best friend in the big, lonely palace. 

“So what shoes did Anakin bring you today?” Ahsoka teased, as she peered at the already worn shoes. “Wow, those are wonderful, you’ve already danced them to wariness!” She laughed, as Obi-Wan smiled. “Obi-Wan, is it the shoes you like, or the cobbler who made them?” 

Obi-Wan blushed, and nodded his head. “What  _ are  _ you talking about Ahsoka?” He asked with a sigh. 

“Oh come on! Anakin is so cute!” She teased a bit more.

“If you say so Ahsoka.” He smiled as they walked together.

“Maaaybe the problem is he’s not a Prince.” 

“I don’t care if he’s a Prince, a King or an Emperor.” Obi-Wan said softly, waving to one of the other handmaids passing by in the long hallway. “The truth is-“

“You are  _ head  _ over heels!” Ahsoka chimed in, interrupting Obi-Wan happily.

“Don’t be ridiculous. Besides, he never notices me.” Obi-Wan mumbles quietly. “If I were paying attention, which I’m not.” He corrects.

“Oh Obi-Wan’s got it bad.” Ahsoka giggles, as they reach Obi-Wan’s room. “Well, goodnight Obi-Wan.” She smiles, hugging him tightly. 

“Goodnight Ahsoka.” He hugs back. Once he parts from the hug, he is left to his room.

His room has beautiful soft blue accents around it, along with many pairs of worn ballet shoes, and in the center of his room, a beautiful mosaic, of twelve gorgeous flowers, each with their own bubble. Obi-Wan places his new ballet shoes on

his desk, and smiles, Anakin was truly wonderful. 

As Obi-Wan went to lay down for the night, his thoughts drifted to Anakin, before falling fast asleep…

The next morning, there was, at least for Obi-Wan, an unexpected guest at the palace. Unfamiliar clicking in the main throneroom echoed, as a woman in an elegant blue dress, waltzed into the palace. Obi-Wan looked to his mother, then to the woman. 

“Good morning Ventress.” The Queen greeted from her throne, as Obi-Wan stood tall in front of her. 

“Good morning to you both, and to you Prince.” The woman-Ventress smiled, as Obi-Wan bowed. 

“Obi-Wan, this is my cousin, she is here to...Help you.” The Queen said, her voice a little tense, unsure how Obi-Wan would react. 

“Mhm yes...seems I’ve gotten my work cut out for me.” Ventress grinned, looking Obi-Wan up and down. “Yes, we shall get started at once.” 

_ This woman was a nightmare.  _ She had gotten rid of all the color from his room in favor of a dull gray, along with a dull, and boring gray outfit to wear every day that was  _ not  _ comfortable. She even went so far as to remove all his books! Obi-Wan was smart however, for he hid his precious ballet shoes under his bed. This woman had made each and every day a nightmare, cleaning every single day, along with all these  _ rules and rules and rules!  _

If his mother knew how dreadful this woman was, she wouldn’t want this to continue any longer. So one day while they were playing chess, he decided to speak about it.

“You’ll have to wait a little longer. Rook takes bishop.” Obi-Wan smiles, moving his chess piece across the board.

“Oh, how did I miss that?” The Queen chuckes happily. 

Obi-Wan sighs, as he looks down to the board. “Mother, I was wondering-“

“If I would go easy on you? No.” She grins. “Knight to King four.” The Queen smiles, moving her hand gracefully across the board.

“It’s about Cousin Ventress.” He admits.

“Charming, isn’t she?” His mother hums thoughtfully.

“She’s uhm...Very stylish, but she’s changing everything to her way.” Obi-Wan says, distress clear in his tone.

“As I’ve asked her to.” His mother replies kindly. 

“But, we were fine before.” Obi-Wan argues.

“Not from what I’ve heard Obi-Wan.” A cold voice cuts in, as Ventress pushes in a cart of tea to where the Prince and his mother were sitting. “But perhaps you’re right? There is so much work to be done, maybe I’m not the right one for the task…You know what you need is an entire team, tutors for protocol, diction for language, etiquette, style, it hurts just to think about it! Maybe I should just go! Yes, I should…” She shouts, dramatically placing her hand over her eyes. 

“No.” Obi-Wan’s mother rises from her chair to comfort her cousin. “Ventress you mustn't. My boy needs you. I can’t bring in groups of tutors and embarrass him, the Kingdom already talks.”

“Well, if you really think I can be of service…”

“Settled then?” The Queen asks. 

“Mother!” Obi-Wan shouts, getting up from his seat in shock.

“You must listen to the Dutchess, she knows what is best for you.” His mother chides. “I don’t want to hear anymore on the subject.” 

“Yes mother.” Obi-Wan sighed, running to his room afterwards.

“Oh...I hate seeing him upset.” The Queen says unhappily, frowning as she turned to her cousin.

“Boys are very difficult.” She admits, pouring something at the tray behind the Queen. “What they need is proper guidance. Here dear cousin, tea. Smooth and refreshing.” Ventress says with a smile, holding out a cup of tea to the Queen.

She nods, and takes a long sip from the cup. Ventress holds her teacup up and smiles. “To your health.” With the declaration she drinks from her own cup.

Later that night, Obi-Wan still cannot believe his mother trusted Ventress. This couldn’t go on forever...right? Well no matter, tomorrow was a special day, it was Saturday, that meant waking up bright and early to dance in his large, and lofty room….

That morning when the sun rose, and hit Obi-Wan in the eyes, he grinned, springing up from his bed to change into his clothing. He grabbed his shoes, and slipped them on. He misses the way Anakin delicately put them on, like he was some kind of precious doll…

Music played from down the hall, a custom of every third Saturday moring the palace. There were all sorts of soft instruments playing, and Obi-Wan loved it. 

With a smile, he began to dance. His room was the second largest in the palace, so he had plenty of room to dance freely. As the music picked up in its gentle pace, so did his dancing, as he twirled happily around the room, as the music flooded his body, the familiar and light feeling of dancing consuming him. 

Suddenly, his door burst open, and in came Ventress. “You’re late!” She wailed, as Obi-Wan stopped dead in his tracks. 

“Your grace, today is a special day, for the musicians are playing, I couldn’t help but dance.” He explained, as he crossed his leg over his right and began tapping his ballet shoes on the marble floor.

“That is no excuse. Until you learn etiquette, this special dancing will have to wait.” She snaps out, standing tall. 

“But I was just heading to my father’s family tradition.” It was true, whenever the musicians would play on the third Saturday of the month, his father would teach him how to dance, they would dance anywhere in the palace, but in more recent years, Obi-Wan would dance alone in his room.

  
  


“Hm, well sadly your father isn’t here anymore is he? And I am responsible for your upbringing. So dancing is forbidden! Strictly forbidden!” 

“But this is an incredibly special day-“

“A Prince does not talk back.” Ventress says cruelly. “No dancing until you know how to act like royalty.” With that, the torturous day starts, and Obi-Wan is ridden with sorrow.

At the end of the day, Obi-Wan feels more tired than he’s ever felt in his life. No dancing? How was he to live? What would his father do? He wishes he were here...Obi-Wan reaches for the childhood book his father gave him, about 12 Princes who were magically transported to a beautiful land of dance. 

The book had always been a childhood favorite of his, he couldn’t let Ventress take it, or his shoes. Those were the two things she could never take away. As he reminisced through the pages of the book, Obi-Wan tripped, and fell, the book falling into the center of the marble mosaic. 

That was odd...the picture in the book looked exactly like the mosaic, how did he not notice before? He suddenly picked up the book, and looked at the stones closer. Each with their own flower, and each page in the book showed the main character Prince dancing on each stone in a specific order.

Curious, Obi-Wan danced on the first stone, and was shocked to see the rim of the circle light up, a note being hummed into the air. He gasped, as he stared down at the stone. He dared to dance on the second, another pleasant hum rising. Obi-Wan smiled, as he danced onto each stone. When he reached the twelfth, nothing happened. He stood for a moment, before lighting up once more, Obi-Wan twirled three times on the last stone, and once that was done, a single golden light rose from the center of the mosiac. 

Obi-Wan stepped back in shock, as the light panned out, to show another world. A railing and staircase appeared, and without thinking, he grabbed his dancing shoes, and stepped down the stairs into a beautiful world. 

Obi-Wan walked through a glowing light into the magic land, with trees of silver and gold, flowers made of jewels and across the lake was a golden pavilion. It was the most incredible place he had ever seen, he thought this was all a dream, but the golden shimmer of the pavilion looked so real! In awe, he walked across the pavilion. There was no way this could be real...It was just like the story.

“I wish there was some sort of music I could dance to here.” Obi-Wan sighed, smiling as he took in more of the gorgeous scenery. Suddenly, golden dust floated through the air, and music started to play. This was a dream come true. If this was a dream he would take perfect advantage of it! Obi-Wan slipped on his ballet shoes and began to dance. He couldn’t imagine a world where there was no dance, or no music. He couldn’t ever think of it, it was too painful of a thought. So instead, he danced, and he danced, he danced until his feet were ever so slightly bleeding. 

It was unfortunate that he had to stop, but exhaustion was wearing on him, and his feet were definitely tired. This was truly a dream come true. As Obi-Wan came back through the portal, it sealed behind him. He smiled as he placed his dancing shoes under his bed, and fell fast asleep, dreaming of the wonderful land he was just dancing in.

The next morning at breakfast, his exhaustion was visible. “Good morning.” He yawned, rubbing his eyes as the Dutchess strolled her way into the dining hall.

“I see someone is wide awake.” She says, pacing around the table. “Someone was up way past their bedtime…” She remarked angrily. “So, what exactly were you doing last night?” 

Before Obi-Wan had the chance to answer, Ahsoka stepped into the room. “A visitor for the Dutchess.” She announced with a curtsey.

“Yes?” Ventress spat out. 

“A Mr. Sheev is here.” Ahsoka informed, as Ventress nodded. 

“Oh, oh, oh yes! I was expecting him.” Ventress hurriedly stammered, going to walk out of the room. But before she did, she turned to Obi-Wan with a snarl. “I want answers when I return.” She shouted, before walking out of the room. 

“And the Queen requests her son.” She smiles to Obi-Wan, as he rushes to his mother’s room.

As he and Ahsoka walk to the Queens room, the walk is silent. Obi-Wan peeks through the door, and steps into the room. “Mother?” 

She smiles weakly at her son. “Look who’s here.”

“Are you sick?” Obi-Wan asks worriedly, stepping fully into the room, with Ahsoka following suit. 

“No, I’m just tired. I didn’t…” The Queen hesitates. “I didn’t feel up to breakfast this morning.” She admits.

As Ahsoka talks softly to the Queen, Obi-Wan looks out the window to see Ventress with a man in a black cloak. They seem to be talking about something, and the man looks to be giving Ventress something as well...It gives him an odd feeling.

Suddenly Obi-Wan is paying attention to the conversation at hand, with Ahsoka and his mother. He looks back out the window and the two are both gone. Strange… 

Ventress enters the room, with the Queens usual tea, and that’s there cue to leave. They say their goodbyes and leave the room, but Obi-Wan can’t shake the odd feeling he has in his stomach…

The very familiar sound of a horse, and a carriage fills the palace air. The palace gate guard smiles as he sees Anakin. “Hello Anakin!” He says cheerfully.

“Good morning to you.” 

The guard smiles knowingly, and points to the pavilion. “The prince is in the pavilion.” The guard grins. 

Anakin can’t help the little blush on his cheeks. “Thank you.” He replies, heading in the pavilion’s direction. When he climbs off the carriage, he’s met with Obi-Wan’s beautiful dancing, he’s smiling, and laughing, as he happily twirls around in the pavilion, freely, looking as though he’s dancing on thin air. 

Anakin has to will his blush to die down, but he doesn’t think he can, so he gives up on that plan, and instead grabs a small box, and walks over to the pavilion. “I’ve brought more shoes as you requested. Were the ones from last time not good enough? I never come this often.” 

Obi-Wan grins. “Well I told you to come back soon didn’t I?” He smiles cheekily, Anakin swears he saw the other boy wink. “I loved the shoes, as always I just...wore them out too quickly this time. I’ve been out dancing.” He admits dancing the same patterns as the magic stones in his room. “One, two, three!” Obi-Wan calls out, dancing gracefully on the tiles. 

Anakin watches him like he’s the only person in the world.

“And four, five, six, seven!” Obi-Wan. giggles the seven out, and Anakin thinks it’s the cutest sound he’s ever heard in his life. “Eight, nine, and ten, eleven.” He says, a bit more focused. “Twelve!” Obi-Wan says gleefully, spinning three times on the twelfth stone. He sighs, as he stops his spinning. “Oh, what a magical time.” He smiles, making his way over to Anakin, as he takes off his shoes. “Can you fix them Anakin?” 

Anakin has to snap himself out of the same trance that Obi-Wan puts on him each time. He takes the shoes, and examines them. “Is that gold dust?” He asks in amusement.

“It’s...a secret.” Obi-Wan laughs.

“Oh of course.” Anakin bows, “I didn’t mean to pry.” He says, half joking and half kidding. 

“Well I didn’t think you were prying it’s just-ah nevermind.” Obi-Wan chuckles awkwardly. The Prince sighs, and leans in a little closer to Anakin. “Anakin, can I ask you a favor?” He asks, his voice going hushed.

“Of course.” 

“This morning, I saw Dutchess Ventress give something to a man...A Mr.Sheev? He was rather short, with pale skin and a black cloak?”

Anakin shook his head. “I’m afraid I don’t know who that is.” 

“Well...Could you find out who he is?  _ Without  _ the Dutchess knowing? I do not trust her.” He sighs. 

Anakin looks at this incredibly gorgeous man, he is  _ very gorgeous _ , especially when he’s skeptical. All the years he’s come here, all the conversations they’ve had, he can appreciate that Obi-Wan is both gorgeous and intelligent. His heart swoons when he even gets  _ near  _ the Prince. How could he ever say no? “Of course I will.”

“Goodnight!” Ventress calls, walking outside of Obi-Wan’s room. There was no answer. She clears her throat and tries again. “I said goodnight!” She shouts.

“Goodnight Dutchess.” Obi-Wan answers with a sigh. 

She huffs, and walks out of the room, slamming it behind her. Obi-Wan waits, and waits, probably for a good three minutes or so. Once it’s clear that the Duchess is nowhere near his room, he smiles, and jumps out of bed. 

Each stone lights up, and hums its melody as Obi-Wan dances the magical pattern. The portal opens, and he steps inside again, and is greeted by the same incredible, and magical place he had been previously. Across the lake was the golden pavilion, shining in all it’s glory. 

“I wish there was ballet music playin.” Obi-Wan said quietly, and suddenly, the familiar gold dust spread through the air, and soon enough, soft ballet music began to play, as Obi-Wanndanced along. One thought would not go away, as he danced. 

_ Anakin. How he wished Anakin would dance with him, and hold him. To feel his arms wrap around his waist, as they could glide through the air. How he wanted Anakin to hold him dearly, never would he marry a Princess, he only wanted Anakin. His charming and sweet personality, he got angry easily, but he was so attentive, from the careful way he wrapped the lace around Obi-Wan’s legs, to the way he looked right into his eyes. Does Anakin want to dance with him too?  _

As Obi-Wan danced the night away, and even early in the day, he couldn’t think of anything else but Anakin. Ever since they had first met, Obi-Wan  _ knew _ there was something special about him. And oh the way his eyes twinkled, like the stars were in his eyes, the gold shimmer of the pavilion was nothing compared to Anakin’s golden heart. How he envied those who were free to love. Every step, there was Anakin pulsing through his veins, wishing and longing for him.

Ventress waltzed into his room early in the morning. “Good morning, lovely day isn’t it.” 

God Obi-Wan hated her voice. He rose from his bed, and rubbed his eyes slowly, as he was still processing waking up. He heard the Dutchess gasp, as she grabbed Obi-Wan’s pair of ballet slippers. 

“Get up this instant!” She shouted.

Oh he was going to get up, why in the world did she have his shoes? 

“Where were you dancing last night?” She interrogated, holding his shoes in front of him.

Obi-Wan was silent. 

“Answer me Obi-Wan.” She growled.

“I went to the pavilion.” He spat back. 

“Well how did you get out without any of the guards noticing you hm?” Ventress sneered, waving his precious shoes in front of him. 

“Do  _ not _ hold my shoes that way.” Obi-Wan growled at the demon in front of him. Those were his  _ priceless  _ shoes, these were different then any of the others that Anakin had made, these were special. He snatched the pair right out of her hands and held them tightly to his chest. 

Ventress gasped. “How  _ dare  _ you disrespect me this way. You’re no better than a common housemaid!” She regained her composure and smiled wickedly. “Maybe if I treat you like a maid you’ll learn some respect for me.” She waltzed back to the bedroom door, and turned to Obi-Wan. “This morning you will clean the front gardens.” 

“But-“ 

“Talking back, now you’ll scrub the steps as well.” She all but grinned…

Cleaning the garden proved to be no easy task, even if it was regularly kept. He was glad that Ahsoka had kept him company throughout, but it was mostly silent. 

That night, the Dutchess stopped by Obi-Wan’s room. “So, are you ready to tell me the truth, maybe hand over those measly little shoes?” 

Obi-Wan was very patient, always. But this? No one talks about Anakin’s work like that. He was not one for rebellion but when Anakin was involved, he’d do anything.  _ “No.  _ You don’t come anywhere near these shoes.” Obi-Wan responded angrily.

Instead of getting mad like he had expected, the Dutchess smiled. “Then tomorrow you’ll clean the stables. As for tonight, I’m locking you in. Maybe then you’ll understand who’s in charge here. You are not dancing tonight I can tell you that.”

“My mother would never lock me in.” 

“Well your mother is  _ sick.  _ Who can blame her when she has to put up with a dancing fool of a son like you!” She screamed, slamming

the door as hard as she could.

And just like that, Obi-Wan had been locked in. But there was still one place he could go….

The next morning, the Dutchess had came into Obi-Wan’s room only to find that it was empty, no trace of Obi-Wan anywhere, or his precious shoes. She had furiously stormed out of the room, demanding all the guards to find him…

Anakin came back to the palace, with the information that Obi-Wan needed. He climbed the stairs and was met with Ahsoka, about to close the doors. 

“Oh, Anakin, what brings you here?” She asked, there was such a sad look on her face, and he couldn’t picture why. 

“I need to speak with Obi-Wan immediately.” 

Ahsoka’s face dropped even more. “You didn’t hear? Obi-Wan is missing!” She said in a panicked tone. 

“What?!” Anakin shouted. “There has to be some sort of trace of him somewhere, I have to look.” Anakin demanded, the urgency in his tone growing by the second. “Please Ahsoka, I have to find him.” 

Ahsoka sighed, as she silently let him into the palace. “You can first look in his room, be careful of Dutchess Ventress.” She whispered, as she guided him to Obi-Wan’s room, and walked away. 

Anakin stepped inside his room. It wasn’t as he remembered it, this must have been the changes that Dutchess had made...But one thing was the same, the pattern on the floor. Anakin looked around, and spotted a book on Obi-Wan’s side table. Maybe this was a clue. 

He carefully read through it, and noticed the floor tile matched with the book. Obi-Wan had always believed in magic, and promised it was real. Deciding to take a leap of faith, he tried the pattern on the floor, and jumped when the stone lit up. So the story was true! He remembered Obi-Wan talking about it so fondly. 

Suddenly a single ray of light shot up from the floor, and a portal opened. With a deep breath, Anakin entered…

His dancing had never been filled with too many thoughts, but again, he was plagued with one thought only.  _ Anakin.  _ Oh he swears he could hear him calling his name right now...Wait!

Obi-Wan stopped his dancing to see Anakin running towards him. He couldn’t possibly help himself, and he ran right back to him. Anakin welcomed him with open arms, in a tight hug. 

“I thought you were missing for good, don’t scare me like that again.” He mumbled, pressing himself close to Obi-Wan, not caring about his embarrassment, as his love was far too powerful to even care about anything else. 

“I am sorry dear-I mean Anakin!” Obi-Wan said, his head pressed tightly against Anakin’s chest.

“Anyway, I come with news, Dutchess has been stealing from the palace, and giving it to an apothecary.” Anakin says, pulling back to look in his eyes. 

“I need to go and tell my mother...but…” Obi-Wan hesitated, and looked away. 

“What’s wrong?” Anakin asked, softly caressing Obi-Wan’s cheek. 

“This is the last chance I have to be here, after three times the magic of this place is gone, I’ll never be able to come back.” He sighs, looking around the magical world. 

“Well...What if when we get out of here, we dance together. Could that make leaving this place behind a little better?” Anakin smiled. 

Obi-Wan blushed, as he realized one of two things. One, is that he was still in Anakin’s embrace, and second was that Anakin had just offered him the thing he’s dreamed about more than anything. 

“It will. Now, let’s get out of here.” As Obi-Wan turned to leave, things started to disappear before his eyes. “What in the world?” He muttered, as the boat back to the portal suddenly vanished, and immediately after, so did the portal. 

“How are we going to get back now?” Anakin asked, looking around the pavilion for answers. 

“Why did it start to disappear?” Obi-Wan murmured to himself. 

“Obi, now is not entirely the time to think about that, we need to get out of here, remember?” Anakin reminded him. 

Obi-Wan nodded thoughtfully. “Yes, you’re quite right...maybe…” Obi-Wan looked around, and was met with the same pattern from his bedroom. “Maybe we can reactivate it like this and get out of here?” He asked, dancing on the first stone. There was nothing.

“Here, let me try.” Anakin offered, dancing on the first stone. 

“That’s odd...it feels so right…” As he said that, both Anakin, and Obi-Wan stepped on the stone together, and it lit up. Obi-Wan smiled as he looked up to Anakin. “I might be getting that dance sooner than I thought.” He grinned.

“Seems as though you will. Shall we dance?” Anakin asked, bowing like a gentleman with his hand out, waiting for Obi-Wan to take it. 

“I say we shall.” Obi-Wan replied, slipping

his hand into Anakin’s. It felt so  _ right  _ the way his hand easily fit into Anakin’s.

The started to dance, lighting up the stones one by one. This is something Obi-Wan only dreamed of, but now it was happening. It was worth the wait, the wait Anakin lead him, and how his body felt right pressed up against his own, how he leaned into the touch, it was everything he could have ever dreamed for. 

Once the tiles were each lit up, they lifted off the ground, dancing their way into the sky, with golden dust lifting them into the beautiful star dotted sky. Anakin’s face was so close to his, and as they danced, Obi-Wan couldn’t hold this feeling anymore, this was pure magic, and he couldn’t let this opportunity go to waste. He danced as close as he could, and pressed his lips against Anakin’s. If Obi-Wan thought dancing with Anakin felt right, then  _ this  _ felt  _ perfect _ . The two of them dancing in the sky, and kissing, it was the greatest feeling that Obi-Wan had ever felt before. 

Soon, they found themselves in the palace pavilion, kissing in the center. 

“I’m glad my last dance there, was with you Anakin.” Obi-wan admitted, nuzzling his face into Anakin’s neck. 

“I’m glad I finally got to kiss you.” Anakin chuckled happily.

Suddenly Obi-Wan gasped, and backed away from Anakin. “My mother, we must tell her.” 

Anakin nodded his head in agreement. “Right.”

They quietly snuck to the bushes, and overheard two guards talking. 

“What are our orders?” 

“If you see the Prince, lock him away, orders from Queen Ventress.” 

Obi-Wan and Anakin looked to eachother in shock. “Queen Ventress?” Obi-Wan said, puzzled out of his mind. 

“Great, the entire palace is against you now, what are we going to do?” Anakin groaned. 

Obi-Wan thought for a minute, but then smiled. “Not the entire palace…”

Ahsoka’s cry could be heard from anywhere in

the palace, all the guards vanished in a minute. With the guards out of sight, Anakin and Obi-Wan made a run for it, with Obi-Wan’s hands locked with Anakin’s to guide him to his mother’s room. 

They pressed themselves up against the door, and heard Ventress’ laughter. 

“Oh...you won’t be missed dear Queen. At least, not by me.” She laughed cruelly.

“What...have you done?” The Queen asked, her voice not above a whisper. 

“Yes..you’ve ruled long enough haven’t you….”

Suddenly Obi-Wan and Anakin burst through the doors. “Mother! What did you do to her?” Obi-Wan shouted, his grip on Anakin’s hand tightening. 

Ventress looked shocked. “What? How did you escape?! I thought I smashed that floor to pieces! No matter, I stole a little something from that wretched dancing place you loved so dearly!” She cackled, grabbing a wishing flower from her pocket. 

“That doesn’t look good.” Anakin mumbled. 

“I wish for the armor to protect me!” She shouted, the golden dust fluttering to the piece of armor in the room. Suddenly it jostled to life. 

“Obi-Wan look out!” Anakin cried, grabbing Obi-Wan and forcing to two of them to duck. “I’ll hold it off, find something to attack it with!” Anakin shouted, as Obi-Wan let go of his hand to look for something. There were no weapons so he had to improvise. 

“Anakin duck!” Obi-Wan shouted, using all his strength to throw a small table at the armor, as it fell to pieces. 

“Creative.” Anakin noted, getting closer to Obi-Wan once more. “Ventress, it’s over!” Anakin shouted. 

“Over? Oh it’s over for you! Since you love dancing with your little Prince charming, why don’t you two dance forever?!” She screamed. “I wish you would dance forever!” 

With his quick reflexes, Obi-Wan grabbed Ventress’ fan from the floor and fluttered it, the golden dust flying right back to her. 

“What’s happening? I-I can’t stop dancing!” Ventress screamed angrily, as she began to dance out of the room. 

With her out of the way, Obi-Wan ran to his mother, she looked deathly sick. “Mother?” He called out, trying to feel for a pulse. She still had one, but it wasn’t normal by any means. 

“I think Ventress dropped this.” Anakin smiled, handing Obi-Wan the golden wish flower. His eyes lit up, as he carefully took the flower in his hands. 

“I wish my mother was healed.” Obi-Wan said quietly, as the golden dust surrounded his mother, her eyes fluttered open. 

“Obi-Wan?” She asked quietly. 

“Mother!” He shouted, hugging her tightly. 

“I should have listened to you sooner, Ventress was slowly poisoning me, I can’t believe I fell for it.” 

Obi-Wan shook his head with a smile. “It’s alright, you’re here, and everyone’s safe.” Obi-Wan backed away to look at Anakin and smile. 

“So I suppose all my suspicions were true. I see the way you look at that boy you know.” She chuckles. “Be with him right now, I must talk to the guards and such to set things right.” The Queen says, getting up from her bed and leaving the room.

Anakin’s hands fell into Obi-Wan’s as they kissed. They had saved the day, they could be at peace. 

“So...I know it’s crazy but...can I ask for another dance?” Anakin laughed, pressing a kiss to Obi-Wan’s head. 

“I would dance every moment of my life with you if I could.” Obi-Wan smiled, as they walked out of the palace to see the sunrise. 

“Why don’t we start now then my darling?” Anakin reached his hand out and smiled, all the guards were in the courtyard at this point, including Ahsoka who was all but beaming.

Obi-Wan leaned forward to press a kiss to Anakin’s soft lips. “Sounds wonderful. I love you, Anakin,” He whispered, as he and Anakin danced together, they were truly perfect in eachother’s arms. 

Obi-Wan wouldn’t want to dance any other way, other than with his Anakin. 

The end.

  
  



End file.
